katekyoshi hitman relocated!
by namiseeker
Summary: I was in the middle of watching my favorite anime when my sister turned off all the power to my house. when she turned it back on I found a surprise behind me in the living room
1. prologue

yo. My name is nami. Well... my current situation would be hard to explain but... I'll try my best. It all started when... "Nami! It's time for school!" I heard my sister shout. " taku... (it's how I hear geez in anime) why do I have to go to school on a day like this..." I whispered to myself. I was already dressed

in my clothes. I grabbed my iPod, my house keys and my school bag and headed off. A few hours later school was over and I headed back home. I sat down at my computer desk. I opened up the internet and went to an anime website. I clicked on my favorite anime and started to watch. I was watching Katekyoshi hitman reborn. I was at a seen when yamamoto, tsuna, and gokudera were walking to school. Then my computer monitor shut off. "Again?" I yelled at the computer. This normally happened when we tried to play video games on my computer not when I was watching my anime... "s-sorry" came a voice from behind me "I accidentally turned off the power to the house..." it was my sister. "how did you do that?" I said incredulously. " well, the kitchen power turned off and I hit the wrong switch. I turned it back on, don't worry!" she said. Then she looked at the clock and her eyes widened "I have to go to college!" she yelled then grabbed all of her stuff and left. "taku..." I said scratching the back of my head. I restarted the computer when suddenly I heard something from behind me "_you yakyuu-baka! This is your fault... somehow!"_yelled a silver-haired boy that was standing behind me. It was in Japanese, but I understood it perfectly thanks to anime and the fact that I took lessons over the summer. "_wh- what are you doing in my house?" _I asked the three boys dressed in school uniforms that were now standing in my living room. "_g-gomen! We were on our way to school when suddenly we were here!" _said the smallest boy with brown hair. The tall, kind looking black haired boy turned to me and said "_can you tell us where we are?". " c-California" _I said a bit uncertainly. "_EHHHHH?," _said the small brown haired kid "_how'd we get to America?" . _I logged on to my computer. " I don't know either... oops... I said that in english... _I don't know either," _I said "_my name is nami. What are your names?" . "ah... um... my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everyone ignores the yoshi... most people call me dame-tsuna..." _said the small brown haired kid. " tsuna. Got it. Next?" I said. " wait... oh yeah um Japanese right... hahaha" I said nervously but then the silver-haired kid spoke up " my name is Hayato gokudera and I understand english and I can translate for you if you wish." . "thanks but no I can speak Japanese it's just I'm used to speaking in english..." I started to say but the the phone rang. I picked It up "moshi-moshi?" I said. then Gokudera said "used to speaking in english huh?". I hung up the phone "stupid_ telemarketers I wish they'd stop calling our house... oh uh.. right. I'm going to take a guess and say that your name is Yamamoto Takeshi?" _I asked the tallest boy. "_wow! That's correct! how'd you guess?" _he said. I fainted.


	2. Ch1 a new tutor for tsuna

~tsuna's pov~

Nami fainted. I didn't know why but I helped yamamoto put her on one of the couches_. This whole situation is confusing me greatly. What's worse is that when we finally get to school... Hibari-san will definitely bite us to death for being late..._ "Nami! I'm home!" said a woman from behind us "nami?... hmm... who are you three?". "_I don't understand what you're saying..."_I said to the woman. She was almost as tall as yamamoto. She scared me. She had that kind of dominating aura to her. "are you guys friends of nami?" she asked. Then gokudera said "yes, yes we are. We came to America to come visit her.". "I wasn't aware she had any friends from where are you guys from?" she said and asked. "Japan" said gokudera. I had no idea what either of them were saying. " right. Where is nami anyways?" she said. "she fainted and is behind us on the couch" he replied. The woman walked past us to the couch. "nami get up" she said. Then surprisingly nami responded "if it's mom. I'm not awake". "nice try nami, get up and do your chores" said the woman who voice changed from kind to threatening. "chores? I've never heard of the word..." Nami said in a completely unconvincing voice. " get up or no computer for a week." said the woman. Nami shot up and went to work. I was still clueless about what had happened or what they had been saying. Gokudera translated for yamamoto and I.

"_I see."_I said "_so that was Nami-san's mother..." _. "_apparently so."_said gokudera, "_jyuudaime. I don't think we can trust those two...". "eh? Why not?"_said yamamoto. Then gokudera said"_ Nami seems mysterious. And her mother was bossy..." "And I can hear every word you're saying..." _nami interjected.

~nami's pov~

tsuna fell backwards and gokudera backed up a little. " you!" he shouted. " yes. me." I said plainly to him. I helped tsuna sit back up when suddenly... "ciaossu" said a small voice from behind me. "_REBORN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" _tsuna said. "I've_ been here the whole time. Staking out the house. It seems like a suitable place to live for a while" _the baby said. "*O_hayo akanbo." _I said to the baby.(*hello baby) "Nami! Have you done your homework yet?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen. "yes" I said. "did you really do it or are you just saying that so that I'll leave you alone?" she asked. "taku... you know me too well mom. _I'll see if I can help you guys later" _I said and went to my room to do my homework. After I was done I went back to the living room and saw tsuna staring at a paper in his hand. "_since we have the time do you think you guys could help me with this assignment?"_he said. "_what subject is it in?" _said yamamoto. "_algebra..." _said tsuna. "_remember tsuna... if you don't get an a in all of your classes by the end of the semester, bad things will happen to you" _said reborn. "_haha. Very funny little kid, what sort of toy do you have this time? And tsuna you know I'd be of no help in algebra I have a bad grade too..." _yamamoto said casually. "_I have a new assistant tutor for you tsuna. She will assist you with your homework and academics so I can spend more time teaching you to be a better mafia boss," _said reborn_ "there she is now". _He was pointing at me _"why me?" _I asked_. "I took the liberty of examining your test scores since you first started school and all of your report cards. Your grades are excellent. You will help tsuna become a smarter mafia boss." _said reborn_. " hai, hai," _I said_, " so you needed help with algebra, right tsuna?" "ah, un." _he said. I sat down next to him as he put the piece of paper on the table. "_oh, you're factoring quadratic equations? I'm really good at that." _I said._ "that's good..." _said tsuna, looking like he felt he was dumb_. "what's wrong?" _I asked._ " well, you''ll probably explain it in a difficult way that I won't understand..." _he said a bit hopelessly._ "don't worry," _Isaid_, "my friends always tell me I'd make a good teacher". "d-do you really think you can help __me__?" _he asked putting emphasis on the_ "me". "I think you'll do fairly well," _I told him,_ "after you know what you're doing, of course". _

" _let's start with what you know." _I said to tsuna._ " well," _he said_ "I know we're supposed to be finding the values of X" . " ok. Good. What else do you you know?" _I asked him._ "that the values in front of the __Xes are called coefficients and we're supposed to do something with the coefficients, but that's about it" _he said_. "ok. Let's start from there," _I said_, "the value in front of the __is coefficient A. the coefficient in front of the normal x is coefficient B and the number is coefficient C...". " why is it called a coefficient if it isn't in front of x?" _tsuna asked_. " because," _I said_ " you can put it in front of an __anything to the 0__th__ power is 1". "oh. I see, but uh... there is no coefficient for A on this problem..." tsuna said. " there is," _I said_, "but the coefficient is 1 so you don't have to write it". " oh, ok." _tsuna replied._ "ok, now to factoring the equation." _I said._ "Ah! But I don't know how to..."_ tsuna replied_. "I'm going to show you." _I said_. "oh..." tsuna sighed with relief, "but isn't there something else I need to know?". "can't think of anything." _I said_. " now, the equation is __for this problem," _I said,_ " what you do is draw a X diagram on your paper". _He did as I said_. "ok, now put the 21 on the bottom section of the X and the 10 on the top section of the X." _I told him. He did so with a confused look on his face_. "don't worry, I'm going to explain what we're doing" _I told him_. " so what you're trying to do is find numbers that multiply into 21 that add into 10,"_ I said_, " you'll write those in the side sections". " so... multiply into 21 and add into 10... wouldn't that be 7 and 3?" _he asked_. "yep," I said, "now write the 7 and 3 on the side sections". _He did so, and he seemed proud of himself for guessing the right values. I smiled a bit then I told him what to do next _" write the 7 and three into equations that will make factors that multiply together that turn out to be the problem" _I said._ " huh?" _Tsuna said._ " write it as (x+3)and (x+7)" _I said._ "ok." _tsuna said. "_now, are you trying to find the values of X or the factors of the equation?" _I asked him._ "um... I think both." _he said._ " ok,"_ I said_, " equate the individual equations (x+3) and (x+7) to zero"._ He did as I said and then asked _"what next?". "you move the number values to the other side making x= -3 and x= -7" _I said_. "OH!" _said tsuna_, " I get it now! Thanks nami-san" . "tell me when you're done with you're algebra homework"_I told him_. "thanks nami, I was having trouble with that too..." _said yamamoto flashing a friendly grin towards me_. " no problem" _I said._ "you should have let me tutor jyuudaime! I'm his right-hand man!" _gokudera scowled at me. "_sorry gokudera-kun, but I have no wish to be shot by reborn" _I replied back. When tsuna finished his algebra homework I looked over it and explained some of his mistakes, once he had corrected them I asked him what he needed help on next.

"_p-pretty much everything else too._" tsuna replied. "_well then, we better get started" _I laughed.


	3. Ch 2 slips of the toungue

~author note~

**me: Sorry people last chapter it cut out the formulas that I put in b/c they were inserts...**

**akari: why should people care about math?(don't worry she'll come into the story later)**

**me: because the lesson I gave Tsuna doesn't make sense with out them! I couldn't get x squared by writing in normally so I'll explain the parts where formulas are missing.**

**akari: even while being aware that you'll be speaking a foreign language? I'm impressed.**

**Me: akari, be quiet. Ok so Ikuzo! (I think it means let's go... I hope)**

**sentence: the coefficient next to the (I have to write it out...) x squared is coefficient A..."**

**sentence: because you can out it in front of an (I have to write it again...) x to the 0th power..."**

**sentence: so the formula for this problem is (I have to write it) x squared +10x+21.**

**Me: there done!**

**Akari: can we get to the story now?**

**Me: yes... wait! I have to explain something else!**

**Akari: what?**

**Me: ok! Ikuzo!**

" writing" =english

"_writing"_=Japanese

_no quotations around italics _= thoughts

'_italics with apostrophe'= songs_

**me: ok, now we can start with the story!**

**Akari: finally... geez.**

~end author note!~

~nami's pov still~

It was late. It was Really late. "(yawns) Nami, do your friends have a place to stay?" my mom asked me. "no, I don't think they do." I replied. "well then, they'll have to stay here, won't they?" she asked. "hai... I mean yeah." I replied. "they'll be under your care while they're here, food, beds, everything... I like your friends." she said. "taku... can't you at least provide the food?" I asked her. "only if they like my food," she replied, "good night nami". "night mom." I said. I went to the living room where tsuna, yamamoto, reborn, and gokudera were sitting and talking. _I feel kinda like a fifth wheel right here in this situation..._ "_sorry to interrupt," _I said,_ "but since you guys are going to be staying here, I have to tell you where you're sleeping". "ok."_ said tsuna._ "thank you for letting us stay" _said yamamoto, flashing me another one of his friendly grins_. "why does the tenth have to stay here? This place isn't nice enough for him!" _gokudera said._ "I have already scoped the area, It is a fine place to stay, not too far a walk to the high school, if I'm not much mistaken."_ said reborn._ "you're correct," _I told the baby,_ "and the sleeping arrangement will be yamamoto, reborn, and gokudera each staying down here each getting their own couch. The futon is for yamamoto, the large couch is for gokudera and the smaller couch is for akanbo... I mean reborn-san, if you don't mind". "Where is the tenth going to sleep and what does high school have to do with anything?" _yelled gokudera_. "tsuna is going to sleep in my room"_ I told him_. "in your room? Why in your room?" _he yelled in response to me._ " I don't mind gokudera-kun..."_ said tsuna_. "Jyuudaime! I respect your decision!"_ gokudera said over enthusiastically. "_where are you going to sleep, nami?" _tsuna asked me._ "In my room. You'll be using the extra bed in there," _I replied,_ "and as for gokudera's earlier question, in America you three are old enough to attend high school". "e-eh? We are?" _asked tsuna. "_yeah... even if your in the eighth grade in Namimori, you guys are 14 which is the average age of freshmen..."_ I was cut off by a threatening glares from gokudera, reborn, and even yamamoto._"s-sorry,"_ I said,_ "did I say something wrong?". "WHO TOLD YOU THAT THAT'S WHERE WE WERE FROM?" _yelled gokudera._ " oh, I was wrong, sorry, I __just assumed..."_I said_. "you're not wrong. That's the problem." _yamamoto said with a cold voice._ "that __was too lucky to be a guess" _I heard reborn say. But the cold words seemed to be passing right over me_. I've done it again _I thought to myself. I always say unnecessary things, I'm always getting scolded by my parents and teachers for this reason. "_ s-stop! N- nami-san hasn't done anything wrong! I- I think she has her own reasons for knowing that... a-after all, she- she's helping us... so... " _I heard Tsuna said. I looked at him in amazement, no one had ever really stuck up for me like that, especially not someone who looked so scared to do so._ "ts- tsuna...," _I said, surprised still_, "it's fine, you don't have to stick up for me. After all, they have reason to be suspicious, they're suddenly in a strange place and then someone is telling them where they used to be. It's awfully weird". "b-but um... we shouldn't be so mean to you..."_ tsuna said. I smiled at this and said _"well, we should all go to bed, my mom would murder me if she found me out of my room in another two hours". _Yamamoto looked as if he trusted me now, probably because tsuna did and said _"ahaha... I can imagine that!". "I will trust jyuudaime's judgment, but if you dare even look tempted to harm jyuudaime I will blow you up without a second thought" _Gokudera said begrudgingly. I sweat dropped at this_ "uh... sure, go ahead" _I said. Reborn said_ " I will trust you because you are tutoring tsuna". "ok" _I said.

~tsuna's pov~

It's so weird in america. They have no school on saturdays (most Japanese schools do), they apparently don't wear uniforms to school, and the people, and the kids move from class to class, not the teachers. Reborn signed gokudera-kun, yamamoto, and I up for nami's high school, and even though she's a year older than us, somehow he got us signed up for all the same classes as Nami. At first I wondered how he did it, and then I remembered that he was reborn. That's all that needs to be said. It was monday now and we followed nami to school. "_you guys will be fine," _she said,_ " my school is alright, no matter how many mean people there are". " m-mean people?" _I said._ " ahaha, just kidding"_ she said. We got to the school and there were people hanging around in crowds all over the place, making me think that Hibari-san would have a field day here. Nami miraculously found pathways through the slow-moving heavily crowded hallways and brought us to our first class of the day, science. After science was art, then algebra II ,it was terrible... then we had history class. After history was lunch, which we ate in the history class. "_Ah! I don't get math at all, even though you gave us notes in Japanese nami!"_ I said_. "ahaha, I don't get it either, tsuna!" _yamamoto laughed._ "I shall help you jyuudaime!" _gokudera-kun said._ "that's because I wrote down what the teacher was saying which doesn't make sense either way, not even in english" _Nami said nonchalantly. Then she explained the lesson to me so that I understood it. _"oh, I see.."_ I said_. "ahaha, thanks nami! I was having a hard time understanding that..." _yamamoto said with a laugh._ " I don't see why you still have to tutor jyuudaime, since we're in school already" _said gokudera-kun haughtily. _" gokudera, I don't know what I did to make you hate me," _nami said_, " but I'm sorry?". "Ciaossu" _said a voice from behind us._ "R-Reborn! What are you doing here?"_ I asked._ "akanbo" _nami said._ " ahaha, it's the little kid" _yamamoto said._ "reborn-san" _said gokudera-kun_. "I just finished making my hiding places and wiring the school" _said Reborn_. "you don't have to do that!" _I yelled at him. Then some kid walked up to nami and started talking to her. She laughed a little then looked up at the clock._ "we should go before the passing period starts," _she said,_ "you've seen how crowded the hallways can get"._ After we got to the next class the bell rang to start passing period the teacher let us in and we sat down at the seats she assigned us. It has been strange though, Today. In all of our classes gokudera-kun, yamamoto. And I have been sitting by nami, and this class was no exception. I don't think reborn had anything to do with this though, because it seemed that nami had been sitting alone for a while. She had told us earlier on that she preferred it that way, but she'd rather have us sitting by her than some random jerks. After that class, which had been english, we had P.E., our last class of the day. _"what are we __going to be playing in P.E. Nami?"_ yamamoto asked with interest_. "something I think you'll like" _she said mysteriously while smirking_. _When she approached some of the people who were in our class I heard one of the girls say "try not to hit it to far this time nami! You had us running a long way yesterday!". "taku... what do you expect?," she asked, " it's baseball". "_don't tell me you're a yakyuu-baka too..."_ gokudera groaned at her. _"baseball?_" yamamoto asked excitedly. "_yeah"_ she said. "I_'m no good at baseball..."_ I said. "_I could teach you" nami said. " no... that's fine" I said. "_d-does yamamoto... kun (sounds unsure) like baseball?" said a girl who was shorter than me (which is rare at this school, even nami is gokudera-kun's height). Yamamoto just looked at her blankly then gokudera-kun translated for him and he answered "_yeah! It's my favorite sport! But... how did you know that Nami?". _The girl looked at yamamoto confused because she doesn't understand Japanese. Then Yamamoto tried saying it in english, I think_. "I- _I li-like b-baseball?" he said questioningly to nami. "_actually, it would be_ 'i like base ball' _no stutters_" she said "ahaha. That's true!" he said laughing, seemingly forgetting about his earlier question. "_N-nami-san... are you good at baseball?" _I asked. She had been laughing with yamamoto and when I asked this she stopped and turned to me and asked in a very serious tone_ "is that a challenge?". "eh-eh? N-no! I was just curious! So um..." _

"_ahaha! Just kidding I know you aren't athletic tsuna! The very thought of you being good at baseball is kind of strange" _she laughed, the serious expression changing back into her normal happy one._ "how did you know I'm not good at sports?" _I asked her._ "I have my reasons," _she said,_ "I could teach you how to play baseball if you wanted". "n-no, that's fine," _I said doubting myself, _"I'd probably suck anyways...". "Come on Tsuna! How are you ever going to impress Kyoko with that attitude?" _she asked._ "how do you know I like kyoko-chan?" _I said, a little bit freaked out that she knew so much about me._ "minor details," _she said nonchalantly as she could,_ "akanbo, nice of you to drop by". "R-reborn! Why are you at our P.E. Class?"_ I asked_. "why aren't you dressed for P.E.?" _he asked_. "why are you singling me out? None of us are!" _I said._ "actually, I already got dressed in the locker room while you guys went to the bathroom, but no worries, you guys don't have our school's P.E. Uniforms yet." _nami said._ "Is it alright if I'm wearing this?" _yamamoto asked her, indicating the suit eh happened to have in his baseball bag that he'd brought to school with him and had changed into in the bathroom._ "yeah, that's fine" _Nami said. The teacher called everyone up to the baseball field. "alright, the team captains will be Nami and... uhm... I'm going to pick one the transfer students... yamamoto?" she said. Nami translated for us. "perfect job for a yakyuu-baka like your self" gokudera said.

" _sensei! I have an idea_!" said a tiny person dressed in the P.E. Uniform. _"oi, reborn, you don't look like a student at this school no matter how hard you try" I said. _Nami translated reborn for the teacher and then reborn whispered his idea in Nami's ear and she told the teacher. Nami seemed excited about this idea so I wondered what it was " baseball team... huh? All right every one! The team captains are going to have a match on their own to determine who is the better base ball player!" the teacher said happily. Nami's expression brightened and she translated for us.

At the proposal yamamoto smiled calmly and said "_ok, may the best man win_".

" _good luck to you too_" nami replied as they got into the positions of Batter and hitter.

_~ ending note!~_

_**nami:(me) I'm finally done with the chapter!**_

_**Akari: I'm not in this chapter...**_

_**nami: of course you're not, you don't go to my school.**_

_**Akari: so, what was the point of this chapter?**_

_**Nami: no Idea, I just wrote it.**_

_**Akari: figures...**_

_**us: see you next chapter.**_


End file.
